This is a study on the molecular pharmacology of digitalis analogues, focusing on the pharmacological roles of the C17 side groups of natural and synthetic analogues. The aproach is illustrated by a recent publication (Science, 205, 917, 1979). Our work includes synthetic studies, crystallography, conformational energy studies, PROPHET computer analyses, and A variety of biological studies.